Fate
by Angel Spirit
Summary: The clock’s slowly ticking down to midnight on New Years Eve…will fate allow Takuya and Kouji to share that special midnight kiss they've both longed for, or will it have other plans in store for them? One shot with Takouji and Kouizumi


Disclaimer: The muses would like to remind everyone that Angel Spirit doesn't own Digimon or the lyrics used in the fic. The only thing she owns is the plot.

Author's Notes: A one shot that I've decided to put out, because of the incident with Confessions…((gulps nervously))…if you guys check out my author's bio, you'll find out _exactly_ what happened with that. But I _do_ promise you guys that I'm working on chapter 5 and it should be out soon. Until then, I hope that this can fit your needs-and I thank you guys for understanding and being patient with me! So happy New Years everyone, and I _do_ plan to have the next chapter of Forevermore up real soon also (if not _maybe_ at the same time that I've put up this fic, so as soon as you're done reading this, if you're reading Forevermore, then go and check it out to see if it's been updated). Hope you guys enjoy the read.

**Note added on 5/25**: I deleted the lyrics off of this version, so this is the no-lyric version. If you WANT the lyric version of this one shot, email me and let me know and I'll send it to you.

Warning: Slash/yaoi within…I suggest if you don't like the pairings listed below then go hit that wonderful back button to the top left of your page there…

Pairings: Takuya/Kouji, with hints of Kouichi/Izumi

Story Rating: PG13

Time Setting: Same year as 04…New Years Eve/New Years…(so maybe I should say the year after 04? ((grins)) I'll let you guys decide.)

Summary: The clock's slowly ticking down to midnight on New Years Eve…will fate allow Takuya and Kouji to share that special midnight kiss, or does it have other plans for them?

**Fate**

**Author: Angel Spirit**

Kouji Minamoto heard the music floating upstairs through the hallways from his parents black and white tie Christmas party they were having...it was _supposed_ to be for business, for his father, but his stepmother had somehow managed to convince his father to allow her to invite other people. So needless to say, the party was in full swing downstairs.

The one thing that Kouji couldn't believe was that his father had actually hired a disc jockey from one of the local radio stations to come and play Christmas music...and this had been the first song that he had played that didn't really have any of the traditional Christmas tunes to it...it was...soothing actually. He was sure that people were dancing to it downstairs, enjoying themselves, and having a good time. As for him, sure, he was in a suit-had put the horribly annoying tux on for his mom but had left the tie off. He hadn't planned on being downstairs at all so he hadn't seen the point behind wearing the formal wear, but his stepmother had insisted. And when she was that way, sometimes it was just better off to give in.

Of course not wanting her 'son' to be alone for the evening and in the company of others, she'd invited his friends and his twin to come along...Kouji's actual mother was downstairs with a date that she had managed to bring along-and Kouji had found out from Kouichi that she'd actually been dating the guy for quite a few months now and was happy with him...so therefore he was happy for her. He had heard how his mother-real mother-was lonely for so very long, especially after their grandmother's death...so Kouji was glad that she had found someone.

Kouichi had somehow managed to gather the courage to ask Izumi to come, even though she _had_ been invited...so they'd arrived together with their mother...Kouji had said hello to them when he had made his brief appearance as his stepmother had instructed him to do at least one point during the night, and had to admit that Izumi looked really pretty, wearing a pale lavender spaghetti strap dress and her long blond hair was loose, a small part of it clipped back with a clip that held flowers on it-the same color as her dress. She seemed to be enjoying Kouichi's company...and while Kouji knew that Junpei wasn't too fond of his twin for the moment for 'stealing away his girl' he knew within time, Junpei would just accept the newly starting relationship and hopefully continue to be the great friend that he'd always been.

Kouji sighed. Kouichi and Izumi had been the only two to show up...Junpei was out of town skiing for the holiday's and visiting his family who lived up in the mountain area...Tomoki hadn't been invited, but Kouji had found out from Kouichi who had found out from Takuya that Tomoki was spending the night at his place with Shinya. Kouji smiled one of his rare smiles...if he didn't know any better from watching Tomoki and Shinya whenever they were around together, he'd say that they were more then just _friends_. And they too, seemed happy...

_So why is it that I'm seeing everyone else happy...but yet I'm not?_ Kouji thought to himself, brooding silently. For some reason Takuya had yet to show up, and it was already eleven...the party would last well into the night, but Kouji was planning on going to bed at one point. He'd made his appearance, so he could pretty much do whatever it was he wanted for the rest of the night, and the first thing that he was going to do was take of the damned tux he was wearing. Getting up from the window sill in his room, he took off his coat and undid the buttons of his long white shirt.

Before he could get it off though, there was a soft knock at the door, and Kouji froze in his motions as he sighed and grumbled while he headed for the door, wondering what it was his stepmother wanted him for now-and it had _better_ not be for another 'appearance'.

But he was wrong...it wasn't his stepmother at all, but Izumi standing there in all her glory, a soft smile on her lips but a look of worry in her eyes.

"Hey...are you okay?" Kouji hesitated at her question for just a split second-and then nodded, hardening his eyes to the stony gaze that he knew how to pull off all to well. But he knew that Izumi by now was prone to the look, and that she had seen his hesitation when she asked to come in. So Kouji nodded, letting her step into the room and closing the door a little behind him so the music could be heard a bit louder then what it would've been with the door closed. Needless to say, he wasn't counting on Izumi staying for long.

"Kouichi's wondering if you're going to come down at all." She asked softly, and Kouji shook his head.

"I'm not...really in the mood for a party." Kouji told her-and it was the truth. He wasn't in the mood for a party at all. Izumi sighed softly and headed over to the window where she looked out onto the street and bit her lower lip.

"He's going to come, he told me he was Kouji." Her statement caused Kouji to freeze for a minute...she wasn't talking about who he thought she was, was she? No...she couldn't know, there was no way. No way at all. But somehow, she did.

"Takuya talked with me yesterday before last period and told me that he was really looking forward to coming here...he...wanted to spend time with his friends." When she said friends, she was looking directly at him, making Kouji feel a little nervous.

"Izumi...if he's coming he'd have been here by now, and he's not...so...if you'll excuse me, I'm feeling a little tired-I'm still getting over that bug you know..." Kouji licked his lips as Izumi nodded in understanding. Kouji was speaking the truth once again. He had had the flu and missed two of his semester finals because of it. Though the fever was gone, and his stomach no longer felt nauseated by the sight, smell, or even the talk of food, he was still pretty tired.

"Alright." She was moving toward his door and Kouji almost let out a sigh of relief-_almost_. But she paused and turned to look at him.

"You should tell him you know...you'll never know how he feels about you unless one of you speaks up...you never know, he might just feel the same way. It's a big risk...but...isn't it worth it to be happy again Kouji?" Kouji looked away from her and walked to the window, leaning against it to feel it's coolness...suddenly it felt stifling in his room. He heard Izumi sigh and softly shut his door behind her as she walked out. How had she figured it out? He hadn't even told Kouichi about his problem...the reason behind his unhappiness so how could Izumi have known? He frowned. Unless...if...was it really that detectable? Or was there really a true meaning behind Izumi's words?

Kouji sighed and managed to get out of the uncomfortable suit, and into a pair of blue and white checked flannel pants and a long dark blue sleeved T-shirt that he wore to bed. That felt _much_ better-so much more comfortable then the tux which he had discarded on the floor. Knowing his stepmother would flip if he went to bed and she came in and found the tux lying there on the floor, he picked it up and put it away neatly in the closet.

He was about to head to bed when he heard the sound of a familiar car driving up...and he knew he was going to be driven crazy and wouldn't be able to sleep unless he found out who it was...if it was really who Kouji thought it was.

Sure enough as he glanced out his window, Kouji's heart did a double beat as he saw _him_...someone who he had had strong feelings for since he had first met him...dark brown hair styled in an effort to make it look decent enough-though it still had that wild appearance to it, dark brown eyes that looked up toward Kouji's bedroom window...in which Kouji ducked away, knowing that the dark haired teen down below had probably seen him. When he was sure it was safe to look again, Kouji did so and sighed as he saw the brunette heading toward the front door and was escorted in.

Kouji bit his lower lip, not sure what to do or think...he knew that there was no way in hell that he could go downstairs in his pajama's...his stepmother-and probably his own mother-would _flip_...so all he could do was stay in his room...Kouji felt forbidden tears well up in his eyes. It wasn't fair...he had waited for him to show up for most of the night, and yet when he had _finally_ decided to do so, it was when he had given up on him...and now he was stuck here, in his bedroom. Izumi would probably tell him that he wasn't feeling well and had gone to bed early and then there would be no _way_ of seeing him. He rarely saw him outside of school anymore...the brunette was too busy with soccer practice and taking care of his little brother Shinya on the afternoons that his parents worked late. It was now or never...and it looked like it was going to be never.

* * *

Takuya smiled when he entered the Minamoto's household, and saw Izumi dancing with Kouichi in the living room that had been turned into a make-shift dance floor. He hated to admit it, but he actually thought that they looked quite cute together...Izumi in her pale lavender spaghetti strap dress that sparkled every time the light hit it at a certain angle, and her blonde hair that cascaded down her back, save for the flower clip-the colors of the flowers also lavender-that she had used to keep some of her hair out of her face. And Koichi, in his tuxedo, wearing a light purple and white tie himself to match Izumi's dress.

He chuckled as Izumi saw him when Kouichi turned her around, after having seen Takuya himself, and he waved as the two came over, grinning at him. Koichi clasped his hand on his shoulder, a broad grin on his face.

"Takuya! We thought for awhile there that you weren't going to make it!" Takuya sighed and shook his head.

"I thought I wasn't going to make it either actually…mom and dad decided to go out for New Years Eve last minute and needed me to watch Shinya and Tomoki…even though I reminded them that I had other plans for the night-but they said that they'd be back in enough time so that way I could come to the party. They were a bit later then they said I was and I actually _wasn't_ going to come…but Shinya and Tomoki managed to convince me to get dressed and come over." Izumi nodded, her smile widening as she stepped in to hug him.

"You look great Izumi." She blushed at Takuya's compliment, which made Kouichi's smile all the wider.

"Yeah, she does, doesn't she?" As her blushed deepened, both Takuya and Kouichi chuckled as Kouichi wrapped an arm around Izumi's waist and brought her close.

"Don't worry Izumi-kun…we're teasing you but we really do mean it, you look fantastic." Izumi grinned then as she leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek-causing Kouichi to blush probably ten times more then she had while he and Takuya had been dishing out the compliments to her.

"I know you meant every word of it…why don't we go and dance some more? The song's still playing, and I like this one." Kouichi nodded as he gently grabbed her hand, but before they could get much further, Takuya stopped them with a question of his own.

"Hey, do you two know where Kouji is?" His dark haired best friend was of course, the main reason _why_ he had let Tomoki and his younger brother convince him to come in the first place. Izumi nodded and pointed toward the stairs where he knew Kouji's room was located, having been to his house plenty of times before.

"Yeah, he told me he wasn't feeling well and that he was going to go to bed early." She murmured, and Takuya frowned and then let out a small sigh.

"I think I'm only going to stay for a bit then and-" before he could finish what he was saying, Kouichi cut him off.

"You know, even though Kouji's probably gone to bed, I think he really wanted to see you tonight Takuya-he spent most of his time waiting for you…and somehow I really doubt with this much noise down here that he's fallen asleep yet, so why don't you head on up there? There's not really much down here for you to do anyway." Takuya opened and closed his mouth at Kouichi's statement, before hiding his own blush.

Why did Kouichi have to be so right?

"Alright. I think I'll…I'll go see him then." He stammered, finally finding his voice after a few minutes, and saw Izumi stifle a giggle, and he had to really think hard about not sending a glare in her direction…was it just him, or did Izumi seem to know something that he didn't?

"I think that'll be the smartest thing to do Takuya…see you later!" Kouichi said with a wave and a grin of his own as he led Izumi back out to the dance floor, and enveloped her into his arms once more.

* * *

Kouji had long since gotten under the covers, but he couldn't sleep…he felt miserable. Not only knowing that Takuya was downstairs somewhere, and that he was stuck up here, but also with the fact that he was really starting to not feel well once more.

_What a crappy way to spend New Years Eve._ Kouji thought miserably as he curled up into a ball, and closed his eyes tightly as he tried to block out the noise from downstairs, as well as the pounding headache that had slowly evolved…and the worst part about _that_, was that the Tylenol was downstairs in the kitchen in the medicine cabinet. Which meant he couldn't freely walk downstairs to get it…

He suppressed a groan, and buried his head into his pillow wishing nothing more then for the night to finally be over, so that the guests downstairs could all go home and he wouldn't have to be stuck upstairs in his bedroom. If his mother-and his stepmother-knew he was feeling bad again, they'd probably flip out on him as they'd all thought that he was finally getting _better_.

Finally after what felt like forever, he felt himself drifting off to sleep-

And then he heard the sound of someone knocking softly at his door. Letting out a frustrating sigh, Kouji snapped his eyes open and forced his now aching muscles to move as he kicked off the blankets and padded to the door.

When he opened it, it wasn't who he was expecting it to be.

"T-Takuya?" The brunette only grinned and made his way into his bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him before he collapsed against it with a sigh of relief.

"I _hate_ formal parties like this…don't ever invite me to one again, okay?" He said, broadening his grin as Kouji pushed a strand of hair that had fallen into his eyes, and nodded with a smile of his own as he saw Takuya start taking off his tie.

"What are you doing up here instead of down there?" Takuya asked, having found a problem with undoing his tie as he fumbled around the knot that wouldn't come loose. Kouji chuckled and moved toward him, batting the brunette's hands away as he went to undo the knot himself, as he could see it more clearly then Takuya could.

"I-I was tired…and besides, it's boring down there anyway." He mumbled as he got the knot undone and slid the tie off from around Takuya's neck. He looked at Kouji with the sincerest thanks and Kouji gave him a small smile in return. As Takuya got a better look at Kouji, he realized that his friend looked a little more flushed then usual, and that his hands were trembling.

"Kouji…are you okay?" Kouji looked a bit off guard at the question, and Takuya immediately knew that something was wrong.

"You're _not_ okay, are you?" All Kouji did was shake his head as Takuya practically insisted that he _wasn't_ well, and he closed his eyes.

"I-I'm not feeling too good again…and the Tylenol and stuff is downstairs…" Takuya softly cursed as he guided Kouji back to bed.

"You stay here, and tell me where it is I can find the Tylenol and I'll bring some back up for you." Kouji sighed-that was the last thing he wanted, was to have someone taking care of him-especially on New Years Eve. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was only a quarter to midnight.

"Takuya, you don't have to." He insisted, but Takuya only shook his head and Kouji gave up knowing from their adventures in the Digital World just how persistent that Takuya could be.

"It's in the cabinet right by the fridge…bottom shelf, you can't miss it." Kouji muttered as Takuya grinned at him.

"That'll make the search easier-I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise." He gave him a wink and Kouji let out a soft moan as he laid back, causing Takuya to throw a quick glance of concern over his shoulder as he heard the moan.

He decided to be quick about his task and headed downstairs, taking two at a time and then threaded his way through a whole bunch of people as he made his way into the kitchen. When he got in there, there were very few people from the party in the small area munching on the food and drinks provided for the festivity. Among those people, were the twin's mother Tomoko. She turned and greeted him as he entered, and he smiled at her in return.

"Takuya! Kouji and Kouichi were thinking that you weren't going to make it…I didn't see you come in, how long have you been here?"

"Only for a little bit. I went upstairs to see Kouji…he…" Takuya hesitated, wondering if he should tell Ms. Kinmura that Kouji wasn't feeling well again. She saw his hesitation, and sighed.

"Is Kouji okay up there?" Now at least Takuya could tell Kouji that his mother had asked him about him…and Takuya was never one to really lie-well, unless he absolutely had to. And the twin's mother _was_ a nurse after all…

"I don't think so…he sent me down for some Tylenol-I don't think he could've made it down here himself anyway." She sighed as she headed over to where Kouji had said the bottle would be, and got it out herself as she motioned for Takuya to start heading out of the kitchen.

"I'll come up with you. I've been meaning to check up on him at one point tonight anyway."

"You don't have too, it's almost midnight-I can take care of him." Takuya pleaded, knowing how unhappy Kouji would be if Takuya came back with his mother in tow. She thought about this for a few minutes as she weighed the bottle in her hand as though that was the deciding factor. But what _really_ was the deciding factor was the fact that the date she'd brought with her came in looking for her, wanting one last dance before the clock struck midnight and the real party started.

She finally gave in and nodded at Takuya as she handed him the bottle of Tylenol.

"Okay…but you come and get me if he's worse up there than when you left him, alright?" He nodded at her gratefully as he took the bottle and dashed off before the twin's mother could change her mind.

He was upstairs within seconds, and by the time he got to Kouji's bedroom, what he saw made him sigh softly as he headed over to Kouji's bed-where the teen was lying on his stomach his head hanging over the bedside as he used the garbage can to retch in.

"I knew I shouldn't have ate anything down there…" He barely managed to mumble out, as he continued to heave into the garbage can until there was nothing left. All Takuya could do was just sit and gently rub his back in hidden patterns, and hold his hair back, which was threatening to get in the way.

"You-you don't have to stay up here with me Takuya-you can go downstairs and be with everyone else…it _is_ almost midnight after all." Kouji murmured as he slowly sat up, feeling his stomach finally stop.

"Nah…there's only one place I'd want to be at the moment, and that's with you." Takuya said as he gently pushed Kouji back down onto the pillows and set the bottle of Tylenol down on the bedside table.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Kouji nodded, his eyes opening wide shortly after Takuya left, leaving the door partially opened.

_Why does Takuya want to stay with me? I'm sick…in no mood for celebrating…and yet…yet he's staying here…why? _It was the one question that went through Kouji's mind, and he realized that it was also the one question that he wanted answered.

Kouji had closed his eyes and didn't open them until Takuya came into the room a few minutes later with a bowl filled with cool water, and a wash cloth. He kept his eyes closed as he heard Takuya wring out the access water from the cloth and gently placed it on his warm forehead. 

They stayed in silence, and Kouji could hear Takuya moving around a little bit.

"If you want to borrow a set of my clothes, you can change…" Kouji heard himself murmur as he made himself a little bit more comfortable, and watched with one eye as Takuya grinned at him in relief.

"Thanks. I hate tuxedo's…or anything resembling thus-they're so horribly annoying to wear!" At Takuya's exclamation, Kouji chuckled, and held back a cough as he did so. He groaned inwardly-he _hated_ being sick.

"I agree with you on that one Takuya." He said as he opened his eyes again to see that Takuya had quickly changed into a pair of his black sweat pants, and a dark gray tang top.

"Did you know it's really warm in your room?" Takuya asked with a grin as he came and sat next to Kouji, and he moved over a little bit so that Takuya could have a bit more space. Kouji nodded, suppressing a smirk as he agreed with Takuya's statement once more.

"Yeah, I knew that already…Takuya?" He heard Takuya 'hm' as he took off his cool cloth and rinsed it once more in the bowl of water, wringing it out once more before gently setting it back onto his forehead.

"Why…why do you want to stay with me instead of going down to the party and staying there with everyone else? You'd probably have a much better time then spending your New Years Eve taking care of me." He hadn't mean it to sound quite like he'd made it-but it was too late to change any of that, and he heard Takuya sigh.

"I…I don't get to see very much of you anymore…and…and seeing you tonight like this…it…I guess I feel kind of guilty." Kouji felt his eyes shoot wide open as he suddenly found the strength to sit up, the cloth falling off of his forehead as his eyes turned into slits, and he glared dangerously at Takuya…who suddenly looked a bit startled by the menacing look as he inched off Kouji's bed.

"Guilty? So you mean you're doing this out of _guilt_? Then you can just go BACK downstairs!" Kouji hollered, suddenly feeling anger course through him. He didn't want anyone's pity or guilt…especially Takuya's.

"K-Kouji, I-I didn't mean-" Takuya stammered, trying to explain-knowing that he had said the wrong thing without meaning to. But Kouji shook his head, not wanting to hear it.

"No. You meant every word you said…I don't need your pity and I don't need you to take care of me!" All Takuya did was sigh and shake his head.

"You're being stubborn!" Kouji glared again, but Takuya didn't back down.

"I said you can _leave_."

"And leave you here sick? I don't think so! What kind of a way would that be to spend New Years?" Kouji only crossed his arms, and snorted though, ignoring the sudden tickling sensation that he had at the back of his throat.

"I was already spending it that way before you came, it's not like it'll have been any different when you leave!" He snapped back, and Takuya recoiled, suddenly looking angry himself as he got off the bed and stood.

"Fine. Then I hope you're happy by _yourself_." As he snarled this, he grabbed the tux that he'd discarded earlier, and headed for the door, but before he opened it, he turned around and glared once more at his 'friend.'

"I'll see to it that your clothes are returned." Kouji didn't even nod, he had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes still narrowed down in a glare in Takuya's direction which didn't even seem to phase the brunette anymore. Before Kouji knew it, the door was opened and slammed within seconds…and he was alone once again.

_Way to go Kouji…only five minutes to midnight and you're alone once again._ He thought miserably as he hunched his shoulders, feeling even more miserable then before. He felt the tingling sensation once again in the back of his throat, and felt the cough coming. No matter how hard he tried to suppress it this time, he couldn't.

Doubling over as he continued to cough, he tried to get it to stop-and started to feel scared when he _couldn't_. Suddenly, he wanted someone there…and the only person he wanted there was Takuya.

_Takuya…come back…please? _Was the only thing running through his mind as Kouji desperately tried to gain control of himself, earning himself a slight reprieve before the harsh coughing started back up once again.

* * *

Takuya thought he heard Kouji start coughing as he made his way toward the stairs, but he shrugged it off. Kouji didn't seem to care anymore, so why should he?

He was about halfway down the stairs though, when his conscious thought better. And despite his grumbling protests, he listened to it and headed back up the stairs toward Kouji's room…if Kouji had stopped coughing, then he'd go back down and head out…he really didn't feel much like partying anymore. However if Kouji _was_ still coughing-which, he doubted very much that he would be, but if he still was, then Takuya would at least make sure that he was okay.

However, as he headed toward Kouji's bedroom door his eyes opened wide as he heard harsh coughs emitting from Kouji's bedroom, and a second later he heard a loud crash.

If he had had any hesitation once so ever about checking on Kouji, it all disappeared as he lunged for his friend's bedroom door, and throwing it open even quicker to find Kouji breathing heavily on the floor, his eyes closed and sweat beading his forehead. He'd knocked over his lamp at one point having seemed to have fallen out of bed-or fallen trying to get _out_ of bed-and had his eyes closed tightly in pain as one arm was around his chest as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

"Kouji!"

Immediately Takuya was at his friend's side, lifting his upper body up off the floor as he leaned Kouji's head against his chest, feeling the heat that rolled off his friend. He heard the crowd downstairs start to count, and he knew that midnight was only a matter of seconds away.

He had wanted to spend New Years Eve with Kouji…

When Shinya and Tomoki had convinced him to come over here, he'd come over with thoughts of spending it _differently_ with Kouji then this. In his imagination he'd dreamed that he and Kouji would be dancing on the dance floor, much like Kouichi and Izumi had been when he'd gotten here. In his dreams, he'd have told Kouji how he _really_ felt about him, and they'd be waiting downstairs with the others, counting down the seconds until midnight.

Takuya's greatest fantasy of tonight, would've been kissing Kouji as midnight struck.

And now it didn't seem like any of that was going to happen. Not with Kouji barely conscious in his arms as he was.

"Kouji…? Kouji, please wake up and tell me you're okay…Kouji…?"

He heard the voice, and for a moment he thought that he was dreaming. Takuya…had come _back_? But _why_? As he felt himself coming around once more, he found that he was propped up against Takuya's chest, sitting with him on the floor.

Blinking a few times as he tried to remember _why_ he was on the floor with Takuya, he suddenly remembered that he'd tried to get up out of bed to get a glass of water…or something to help him stop the hideous coughing fit he was having. He'd knocked over the lamp on his bedside table in the process, and had felt himself loose consciousness from the pain shortly thereafter.

"T-Takuya?"

Takuya nearly cried out in relief as Kouji breathed out his name, and he held Kouji closer to him.

"Oh god…you're okay…you're awake…don't you _dare_ scare me like that again!" Kouji only smiled weakly as he clung to Takuya, trying to gain his breath as another coughing fit came up. Throughout it though, Takuya held him and calmed him down…and it went by a lot quicker then the first one did.

"Thanks." Kouji murmured quietly and Takuya shook his head as he helped him back up into bed, and put the lamp back into it's rightful position.

"You scared me _so badly_…Kouji…th-there's something I have to tell you. And seeing you on the floor like that…well…it…it made me wish that I'd told you sooner." Kouji raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was that Takuya was possibly talking about. A part of him was really thinking that it was the fever he had…that Takuya really wasn't here, that Takuya _hadn't_ come back-that he was just dreaming all of this.

"I…I…I think I like you." As he opened his mouth to say something, Takuya shook his head as he put a finger in front of Kouji's lips to prevent him from saying anything.

"No, hear me out. I just…don't like you…as a friend…at least…not anymore." Kouji heard himself sigh, and shook his head. Now he knew he _really_ must be dreaming-was Takuya dumping their friendship? All over one little fight that they had because he had been stubborn? But no…if he was dreaming, then none of this was happening. None of this was real-and he was just dreaming this because he was _upset_ at Takuya. That was it.

When Takuya saw the slightly shocked looked in Kouji's eyes, he licked his lips, fearing the worst. Kouji could take this one way or the other-he could hate him…or it would be the other way around and he'd return the same feelings that Takuya had for him. Takuya preferred the later.

At Kouji's small silence, Takuya decided to continue to plunge forth in his confession.

"You see, I don't like you as a friend anymore because…because…my feelings are _stronger_ than that Kouji. Kouji…I-I…think…I…love you." He whispered the last few words, and closed his eyes tightly as he waited for the blow that he knew was going to happen.

However, none came.

And he opened his eyes, to find Kouji just staring at him, as though he were in shock. Finally though, Kouji shook his head, and Takuya felt his breath hitch. Was Kouji rejecting him? After all the insurance that he'd gotten from Kouichi and Izumi telling him that Kouji probably felt the same way, telling him to go for it and give it a try…

Now he was being rejected.

"No…this is a dream, none of this is happening…" He heard Kouji whisper as he looked away. Was it just Takuya's imagination, or did he see tears well up in Kouji's eyes?

"Kouji? This isn't a dream…this is _really_ happening, I'm _really_ here, I'm _really _telling you this!" He insisted, as he gently placed his hand underneath Kouji's chin and brought his face around so that his dark blue eyes-bright with fever-looked directly into his dark brown ones.

"This is a dream. I…I've dreamed of this for so long that it's _not really happening_." When Kouji murmured this, Takuya's eyes opened wider then before-if that was possible. Kouji…Kouji loved him back? For how long? He had to know…he _had_ to tell Kouji that this was _all_ real-he had to convince him of that! If he didn't…if he didn't, Kouji might wake up tomorrow and think that this was all a dream. None of it was real-he'd go on believing that Takuya hadn't told him what he had just told him-when he _had_ just told him.

So he gently placed his hands on Kouji's shoulder's, and shook him lightly.

"Kouji, listen to me! I'm telling you that I _love_ you! I _really LOVE_ you! I've loved you for so long, and I've just never gotten the courage or the guts to tell you because I thought you'd hate me for it! I had never thought that you'd feel the same way about me…I didn't want to ruin the friendship that we had-I couldn't stand to loose you by telling you that I was gay and had more then friendship feelings for you, and have you hate me for it!" Kouji took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, blinking his eyes once.

"Prove it to me I'm _not_ dreaming Takuya…prove to me…prove to me that this is all _real_." Takuya still heard the last of the cheers from downstairs as he took a quick glance at the clock and saw that it was 12:01 am-New Years Day. He heard singing start-softly at first, but grew louder as more people joined in.

_New Years Day…and what best to start the New Years by spending it with the one I've loved for so long, and the one I want to continue to love?_ Takuya thought, as he thought of the only way possible to convince Kouji that this was all _real_.

It was daring, but he had to take the chance.

Without warning, Takuya leaned forward, and gently placed his lips over Kouji's.

Kouji's eyes opened wide, but it was more from surprise then the shock at the fact that his best friend was kissing him. But there was something about that kiss…sure, he'd been kissed before…but this kiss was _different_ from all those other kisses. This kiss was warm…special-it made him feel wanted, loved, and secure.

Before he knew it, he eagerly started to kiss Takuya back…and this time Takuya's eyes opened wide with surprise, but inside he was smiling-and if his lips weren't so preoccupied, he'd be smiling on the outside too.

_My dreams have never gone this far…I've never actually kissed Takuya in any of them-and if I ever have and haven't remembered, it was never like this! _ Kouji thought as he felt Takuya's hands slide their way underneath his shirt, and he moaned at Takuya's soft touch.

When they parted for air, Takuya's eyes were sparkling, and even Kouji found himself grinning and out of breath.

"T-that was real…that was _very_ real." He said, and Takuya chuckled as he leaned forward so that their foreheads were barely touching.

"Yes, that _was_ real. Just like my _love_ for you is real-I love you Kouji, I always have and I always will…you have no idea how _happy_ I am that you feel the same way. I'm sorry I almost left you…" Kouji only shushed him as he gently placed a hand in front of his mouth.

"No Takuya, it's okay. I…I have a confession to make too." Takuya raised an eyebrow, wondering what Kouji could possibly be talking about. But Kouji's own eyes sparkled mischievously now, and the grin he had earlier grew wider at Takuya's puzzlement.

"I love you too. So much." Kouji laughed as Takuya's face seemed to light up like a Christmas tree, and before he knew it, he was kissing him hungrily once more, and Kouji savored every minute of it.

"I told you there'd be no one else who I wanted to spend New Years Eve with…and now I guess I should also say that there's no one else I'd want to spend New Year's Day with either." Takuya happily announced between kisses, as they stopped for a bit so that Takuya could make himself more comfortable.

In the end, Kouji ended up having pillows propped up behind him, and had Takuya snuggled up into him. He grinned as he watched Takuya hide a sudden yawn, and grinned sheepishly up at Kouji.

"Sorry." He mumbled, and Kouji only shook his head.

"No reason to be sorry…it's late…and I'm feeling kind of tired too. Why don't you just spend the night here?" Takuya's grin broadened once more. Now _that_ sounded like an idea he could go with. He sleepily nodded into Kouji's side, and Kouji chuckled as he held Takuya close to him and glanced at the clock, his eyes opening wide. It was almost 12:30am.

He snuggled back down into his blankets as Takuya did the same thing, using Kouji's shoulder as a pillow, sighing happily as he did so. Kouji would have it no other way then what it was now. He still thought in the back of his mind that this was all a dream…that he'd wake in the morning and Takuya wouldn't be where he was now. That tonight wouldn't have happened at all.

For when Kouji woke in the morning, he would assured that it all _had_ happened as Takuya would still very much be at his side…but that would be later.

For now, he was enjoying every peaceful minute he had with Takuya, and knew the party downstairs was finally starting to wind down as his eyes slowly drifted shut.

"Hey Takuya?" Takuya made a soft noise, letting Kouji know that he was still conscious enough to hear what Kouji had to say.

"You want to come with me to the New Years Day festival tomorrow? If I'm well enough…?" Despite the fact that he was practically asleep, Takuya grinned.

"I was hoping…hoping you'd ask." Takuya murmured, and Kouji grinned.

"Then that means yes?" He barely felt the nod into his shoulder before he heard the steady breathing of his koi…Takuya had fallen asleep.

_And sleep sounds like a very good idea indeed._ Kouji thought, as he shut his eyes moments later, drifting off into a more peaceful sleep then what he'd thought he was going to get that night.

* * *

As most of the guests had finally left, Tomoko Kinmura thought that it was probably time for her and everyone else who had come with her to get going too. But before she left, she wanted to at least make sure that Kouji was alright-suddenly remembering earlier that Takuya had told her he wasn't feeling very well.

However, before she could make it up the stairs, she saw a flash of lavender heading up the stairs, and smiled as she shook her head. Seemed like Kouichi and Izumi had beat her to the task. So she continued to say goodnight to the others as she and her date waited by the door for the other two to show up.

As Izumi got closer to the door, she noted how quiet it was and raised an eyebrow to Kouichi who only shrugged.

"Let's just hope they haven't killed each other or something." He said with a smile as Izumi snorted and shook her head at Kouichi's strange sense of humor as she knocked once very softly-thinking that Kouji might be asleep-before turning the knob and opening the door.

What she saw when she looked into the room, made her gasp-and a small smile crept it's way onto her face as Kouichi saw this and gently pushed her away a little bit, so that he could see what she was smiling so fondly about. What he saw, also made him smile and he shook his head and crossed his arms.

"It's about time, that's _all_ I've got to say!" Izumi nodded in agreement with him as she gently shut the door and followed Kouichi down the stairs…the image of Takuya snuggled up next to Kouji, who had his arms wrapped protectively around the sleeping brunette would stay imprinted in her memory for years to come…

E

N

D


End file.
